


Kept Man

by Moiraine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breathplay, Celibacy, Chastity Device, Cuckolding, Discussing Things Like Adults, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay, dom!Clint, sub!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting was always the hardest part. Wondering where Clint had gone, if he had found anyone, if he was going to bring them back. Phil wondered if Clint would fuck or be fucked tonight, if he would reward Phil for being a good boy or if he would deny him completely, like he had the last two times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god. *sighs* This was originally something I prompted on the Avengers kinkmeme. I got tired of waiting and decided to fill it myself. The full prompt was:
> 
> Clint and Phil are in a LTR, and have a Dom/sub relationship. More importantly, Phil is a cuckold--he doesn't get to have sex with Clint. When Clint wants to get laid, he goes out, finds a man or woman, and brings them back home to have sex while Phil has to watch. While Clint is having sex with the other person, they taunt and humiliate Phil by telling him how good it is and how he can't have any.
> 
> If Clint is topping, he tells Phil how great the other person is, how Coulson isn't worthy of his cock, how much better the other person is at sex and how they please Clint more than Phil ever could. If Clint is bottoming, he goes on about how big the other guy's cock is or how even a fake cock (if he's being pegged) is better than Phil's, about how he's too good to let Phil fuck him.
> 
> If Phil has been very, very good, and Clint thinks he's earned it, he will come on Phil's face, or let Phil eat his come out of the other man/woman.
> 
> The other(s) can be an OC, or even one of the Avengers. This is all consensual. No dub-con/non-con. Anything else except watersports/scat is fair game.
> 
> Bonus:  
> x10 - Bondage! Phil is restrained while Clint has sex with others, unable to move or touch himself.  
> x100 - Cock cage and celibacy! Phil doesn't get to come because orgasms are only for real men.  
> x1,000 - Phil cries because he's so embarrassed and humiliated and so turned on by it.  
> x10,000 - Later, Clint cuddles Phil and tells him how awesome and hot he thinks Phil is, and how great the sex was with Phil watching. Phil still doesn't get to have sex with Clint or come.
> 
> Please don't judge me too hard. XD

Phil shifted restlessly on his sore knees, wincing as the weights swung and tugged on the nipple clamps he had attached before Clint left. They were going to hurt so badly when Clint finally took them off later, but Phil was glad that he hadn’t used the ones with alligator teeth. He’d probably be bleeding by now.

His chin and neck itched, too, where he’d drooled from the ball gag in his mouth and his spit had dried on skin. He tried not to let it bother him, but he couldn’t help focusing on all the little discomforts. Feeling restless, he wiggled his fingers and flex his arms as much as he could, strapped into the binder down his back as they were. In turn, that made him to move enough to feel the enema sloshing in his belly, and the press of the locking butt plug in his ass, the weight of the chain that ran from it to the bolt in the floor. He shuddered at the combination of sensations. At the very slight twitch in his cock, he went instantly still. While he usually wore a cock cage, tonight Clint had chosen one that crushed his penis tightly, reducing it to little more than a small nub, and making _any_ hint of an erection instantly and extremely painful. Phil took a deep breath and forced himself to remain still until his body settled and the sensations passed. Then he tried to focus on waiting calmly.

Waiting was always the hardest part. Wondering where Clint had gone, if he had found anyone, if he was going to bring them back. Phil wondered if Clint would fuck or be fucked tonight, if he would reward Phil for being a good boy or if he would deny him completely, like he had the last two times. Feeling the beginning rush of shame at not being good enough, Phil ducked his head, pressing his chin against his collar to reassure himself. The string of the slipknot resting in his left palm ticked slightly, and he relaxed. Clint loved him, loved him even though Phil was so pathetic and disgusting and depraved, so unworthy of him. The knot was a reminder of that, that even though Phil was bound and gagged and chained to the floor, Clint cared enough to see to his safety, to give Phil a way out if something happened. A simple tug would loosen the binder enough to slip his arms free and then he could get the key to the lock on the chain.

Phil closed his eyes, closing out the darkened bedroom, and thought back over helping Clint get ready for tonight. Clint had made Phil clean him out in case he wanted to get fucked, and then lube him up and slip a slim plug inside to keep him loose. Clint had been generous enough to give Phil his cock, and he’d sucked Clint to hardness before tucking him away and zipping up his tight, low slung back jeans. Then Clint had made Phil give himself a cold water enema and slide his plug in before locking it. Back in the bedroom, Clint had watched as Phil locked his plug to the chain, then put on his clamps, weights, collar and gag, and then handed him the small cage. It had hurt, forcing his penis into the unforgiving metal and then compressing it back so he could lock it. It was humiliating, too, doing all of that to himself while Clint watched, smirking, knowing that he didn’t have to force Phil, that Phil was eager to degrade himself like this with no expectation of reward. Once he was done, shaking on his knees as the pain registered across his body, Clint had put the arm binder on. After Phil had been restrained, Clint had put on a skimpy tank and some eyeliner, and then headed out, promising to be back in a couple of hours, leaving Phil alone in the dark, with only his anticipation for company. Thankfully, the water inside him had warmed up by now and the cramps had eased up. Though Phil wanted Clint to hurry so he could release it, he hadn’t spilled a drop. He’d been good, and hopefully Clint would reward him for it, if even just a little.

The sound of the lock on their front door being turned pulled Phil from his reverie, and he adjusted his position, kneeling up at attention and looking toward at the closed bedroom door with his eyes downcast. It opened about a minute later, light from the hall spilling into the bedroom just ahead of two male figures that were groping at one another. Clint batted at the wall until he hit the light switch, turning on the lamps. Phil blinked against the bright light and raised his gaze. Clint allowed that.

“Is that him?” the other guy asked, looking at Phil with a raised eyebrow. The guy looked at him curiously, but didn’t seem turned off by what he saw, which was good. Clint never brought anyone back without explaining, but there were a few who changed their minds and left when they realized that Clint wasn’t just fucking with them.

Phil hated those nights, ashamed that he was the reason Clint was left alone without getting laid.

“Yeah,” Clint said, walking toward Phil and gesturing for the other man to follow.

“Holy shit,” the guy said, and when he drew closer, Phil could see that he was attractive, maybe mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and eyes and a neatly trimmed goatee. He looked Phil over for a long minute. “I thought you were screwing with me. He really wants to watch us fuck?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, laughing. “I mean, look at him. Little slut’s desperate for it.”

It was true. Phil was leaning forward slightly, angling his body toward them, eyes darting between them. He wanted to get this part over with, wanted them to get on with it. He wanted to see Clint being touched, being pleasured, being brought to ecstasy, not have them scrutinizing and taunting him. But that was part of this, letting them mock him and do what they wanted. After all, he had no say in what they chose to do. A small whimper escaped past his gag.

Clint’s grin at the sound was vicious.

“And you really don’t fuck him?” the man asked, slightly disbelieving.

“Nope.” Clint reached out with his foot and nudged Phil’s balls with the toe of his boot. “He doesn’t deserve my cock.”

“And he doesn’t fuck you?”

“You serious?” Clint laughed. The toe of Clint’s boot jostled Phil’s cage, drawing the man’s focus to it. “Look at his little clitty. You think he’d be able to do anything with that, even if I let him?” Clint laughed again and this time the other man joined him. Phil cringed away from the words and laughter, flushing with humiliation even as he felt the curl of perverse pleasure at the treatment.

“So what do you do when you’re horny and alone?”

Clint shrugged. “Fleshlights and dildos. They’re a better fuck than he ever was. Isn’t that right, cunt?” With one hand, Clint grabbed Phil’s short hair and pulled his head back. “Silicone and plastic does a better job getting me off than you do.”

Phil nodded as much as Clint’s hold allowed, whining in agreement. Heat crawled down his chest and up his neck as he blushed bright red. It was true. He was worthless. His cock didn’t belong anywhere near someone as beautiful and worthy as Clint.

The other guy laughed. “You guys are freaky as hell. I like it.”

Clint let go of Phil’s hair and pushed his head away. “Come on, Tony,” he said, letting his voice drop low and throaty, pulling Tony close. “Forget him. He doesn’t matter. Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Tony grinned, grabbing Clint by the hips and pressing them together, grinding their groins together. They kissed, filthy and wet, right in front of Phil, his eyes at just the right height to watch their erections pressed together, trapped inside their pants. Phil whimpered in both pain and want, feeling the way his cock pulsed, remembering when he had been the one in Tony’s position, when he’d fucked and been fucked by Clint.

The other two stumbled over the bed, stripping clothes as they went, falling down onto the mattress with a chorus of moans and breathy groans. They stripped the last of their clothes there, tossing them to the floor and just groping for a few minutes. Eventually, Clint flipped them over, settling between Tony’s thighs to swallow his cock down, moaning as he did. Tony groaned and clutched at Clint’s short, sandy hair. “So fucking good,” he breathed.

And then he looked over. Either Clint had coached him or he was a natural because there was no doubt about what he did next. He met Phil’s eyes. “So fucking good, Clint,” he said. “God, you’re good with your mouth.”

Clint pulled back. “Glad you like it,” he rasped.

“We should do this more often.”

Clint hummed, mouth busy back on Tony’s cock. Even as Tony touched and stroked Clint’s hair and face, he kept looking over at Phil, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Phil wanted to look away, wanted to hide from that gaze, but he couldn’t. He was drawn to them, to the way Clint laved attention over Tony and the way it made Tony writhe and moan.

Eventually, Clint pulled off. “So who’s fucking who tonight?” he asked.

“I’d really like to fuck you,” Tony answered, pulling Clint up to kiss him.

There was movement as they flipped positions again, Clint on his back, legs parted wantonly, Tony kneeling between them. One of Tony’s brows rose as he saw the plug in Clint’s ass. “Someone likes to be prepared.”

Grinning, Clint nodded at the nightstand. “Condoms and lube in the drawer.”

Tony pulled away to rummage through Clint’s supplies. “Quite the selection,” he murmured, finally finding what he wanted. Clint’s leg blocked the view of Tony putting the condom on and slicking himself up with lube, but when Tony was ready, Clint pulled his own legs back, holding them against his chest. Tony made a show of removing Clint’s plug, working it in and out a bit before finally pulling it out and tossing it to the side. “Such a pretty little hole,” Tony teased, rubbing some more lube around it with his fingers. Phil moaned again, leaning forward some more, setting the weights on his nipple clamps swinging again.

Tony looked over, and still looking at him, slowly slid into Clint. His eyes fell shut, briefly. “Mmm, so tight,” he breathed. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, squirming a bit, pushing himself against Tony. “God, I love having a real man in my bed, in my ass.”

“Bet your little slut wishes he were me right now,” Tony laughed breathlessly, pulling out and sliding back in a few times.

“I know he does,” Clint said, groaning softly. “Feel so big, Tony.”

“Yeah? Bigger than you little toy over there?”

“Fuck yes. You have no idea—” Clint broke off, throwing his head back with a cry as Tony changed his angle. “Again.”

Tony obliged and there was no talking for a bit as he thrust into Clint. “You were saying?” he asked, shifting his weight to one hand, the other reaching up to tweak Clint’s nipples.

“What? Oh. Yeah, you have no idea how pathetic he was,” Clint continued between panting breaths. “Could barely even feel his cock when he was in me. Christ, he could barely even last a few minutes. Never satisfied me. And fucking him was like fucking a dead fish.”

“Sounds pretty worthless to me.” Tony pinched harder, making Clint whine and throw his head back, before leaning down to suck and bite at Clint’s nipples.

“He is. Pathetic, worthless piece of shit.” Phil flinched away from the words and the laughter, tears pricking at his eyes. He knew what he was. This was what he deserved. He kept watching them, though. Clint would be upset if he didn’t and then what use was Phil, if he didn’t fulfill the one role Clint let him have in all of this?

“Little sissy asked me to do this, too,” Clint went on, but his words were shaky. He was getting close, even though Tony hadn’t touched his dick yet. “His idea. All that stuff on him? He does it to himself, chooses it, pays for it, puts it on, all because his fucked up head gets off on it.”

The tears in the corners of Phil’s eyes slipped down, tracing hot, salty trails down his cheeks. His own cock throbbed, trying and failing to get hard within its confines, reminding him that this was all his choice. He _wanted_ this, had wanted it so badly for so long, and the day Clint had agreed was one of the best in his life, followed by the first time Clint had brought someone home.

“Jesus.” Tony thrust in harder, hips starting to move erratically. He pushed himself back up a little more and reached down to where their bodies joined to coat his hand with lube before curling his hand around Clint’s cock.

“Come on, Tony,” Clint urged. “I wanna feel you come inside me. Fuckin’ fill me up. I want my little slut to see how good I make you feel.”

That was it for Tony. He curled himself over Clint, hips slamming home, groaning loudly. His hand paused on Clint’s dick, but when he’d regained his breath and gathered himself, he started to jack Clint off again.

“Wait, wait,” Clint said, putting his hand on top of Tony’s, stopping him from finishing him off.

“You don’t wanna come?” Tony asked.

“No, I do. Just not here. C’mon, give me a hand.”

Clint pulled away from Tony, groaning as Tony’s dick slid out of his ass. He lay there for a moment, just breathing before getting out of bed and walking over to Phil. Tony followed, stripping off his condom and tossing it in the wastebasket while Clint unbuckled Phil’s gag and tossed it away. Then Tony came over to stand behind Clint.

“Now,” Clint said, pulling Tony’s hand back down and putting it on his cock. Tony immediately wrapped his hand around Clint’s dick and began stroking again, moving his hand up and down, fast and hard. Clint groaned and pushed his hips forward, his hands reaching back to clutch at Tony’s hips. It only took a few moments before his muscles tensed and he came, white ropes of come spurting out to land on Phil’s face. Some landed in his mouth and Phil lapped at it, swallowing it down, even as other strands splashed across his cheeks, forehead, and chin.

“Fucking come-slut,” Clint murmured and Phil would have burned with shame even more than he did if not for the affection he heard in Clint’s voice. Instead, he licked more at the come on his face that he could reach, so very grateful that he had someone like Clint to treat him like he deserved.

Tony wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder, both of them looking down at Phil. “Yeah,” Tony murmured. “We should definitely do this again.”

Laughing, Clint turned in Tony’s arms, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him away. They talked quietly in low murmurs, too low for Phil to hear, as they gathered up Tony’s clothes. As Clint showed Tony to the door, there was some muffled laughter, then the sound of the door closing and the deadbolt being turned.

Clint didn’t say anything as he came back into the bedroom. He headed to their bathroom and Phil heard the sound of running water as Clint cleaned the lube off of himself. Then he came back out and unlocked Phil’s chain, unhooked the weights off the nipple clamps, and unlaced the arm binder. He helped Phil stand, a careful and gentle hand supporting him as Phil’s legs held his weight for the first time in several hours. When he was sure Phil was steady, Clint got the key and turned the lock in the butt plug so that Phil could remove it, and then sent him to the bathroom with a slap on the ass. Phil tried not rush, but he couldn’t help but hurry, sighing gratefully as he finally as he slid the plug out and got to release the enema. He took his time making sure it was all out and then cleaned himself up. He wiped the rest of Clint’s come off his face and then licked his fingers clean, feeling the twined surge of shame and pleasure for getting to do so, as well as being grateful that he got even that much. He washed his face carefully, removing the last traces of come, tears, and spit before going back out to Clint.

Clint was waiting for him, sitting up in bed, all of the gear put away. Phil slipped in beside him, curling toward his partner. When he was settled, Clint slipped an arm around him, cuddling him close. “You were so good, babe,” he murmured against Phil’s temple. “Jesus, do you have any idea how hot it is to see you watching me? You’re so horny and frustrated and desperate, watching me getting fucked. I know you wished it was you, but you don’t get to have that, do you?”

Phil whimpered, hips twitching. His cock throbbed, his cock cage too tight and confining. Clint laughed, low and warm. “Yeah, I know, babe. Hurts so good, doesn’t it? Come on, on your back.” Shifting, Phil stretched out on his back, reaching up to grasp the headboard while Clint grabbed his regular cock cage and the key for the lock. “Ready?” he asked, and Phil nodded.

Swiftly, Clint unlocked the cage, slipping it off. Phil groaned in relief. But before he could begin to take any pleasure in the freedom, Clint reached up and took off the nipple clamps. Without pausing, he grabbed Phil’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Phil couldn’t stop the small scream, arching up off the bed and crying out as feeling returned in a sudden, intensely painful rush. Clint keep squeezing his flesh, until tears ran down Phil’s face and he was sobbing, begging Clint to stop. Clint finally did, slipping the other cock cage on. The spike of pain had killed any erection Phil might have gotten, letting the cage go on smoothly.

When he was done, Clint put the clamps and the extra cage away, giving Phil a few moments to pull himself together. Then he slid back down next to Phil, turning Phil onto his side and pressing himself along his back. Clint slid his arms around him, one hand playing with Phil’s still sore nipples, the other lightly tugging on Phil’s cock cage.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Phil answered honestly, arching up into Clint’s touch, even though it hurt. “You’re amazing to watch, especially with people who can fuck you like you deserve. I can’t believe you let me watch. I’m lucky to you have you, Clint.”

“I know,” Clint smirked. He patted Phil’s caged cock. “That looked really hot tonight. At least it’s good for something, huh?”

Phil nodded, flushing. Clint chuckled. “Go to sleep, babe. Natasha will be back from her business trip next week. I was planning on asking her over. You want to lick my come out of her when we’re done?”

Phil’s moan was answer enough.

“Then be good, and I’ll think about it.”

Phil nodded, feeling the press of his semi-erect cock against his cage, but ignored. He wouldn’t get to do anything about it even if he did get a full erection. Instead, he settled in Clint’s arms, and fell asleep thinking about the lovely redhead, and the way she made him beg for the privilege of eating Clint’s come out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint drummed his fingers on the table as he watched Phil clean up from breakfast. It was a Saturday, so they’d slept in before finally getting up around 10:00. Clint had made waffles, getting him out of dish duty for now. Phil puttered around in nothing more than pajama pants and his collar, sliding dishes into the dishwasher and putting away the maple syrup and powdered sugar.

While Phil was busy, Clint used the time to try and collect his thoughts, even though he’d had weeks now to figure out what to say. All things considered, Clint was very happy with where his life was. He had a great job, great friends, and best of all, Phil. Watching Phil, Clint was reminded of how lucky he was that Phil hadn’t brushed him off when Clint had asked him out. On the surface, they were pretty different, but they worked together beautifully and Clint wouldn’t trade what they had for anything.

That’s what made what he wanted to bring up difficult. He was all for being yourself in bed, and he’d been a little hesitant when Phil finally trusted him enough to open up about what he wanted. His initial reservations about living this way had long faded, and he’d come to honestly enjoy it, not just going along because it made Phil happy. Phil’s easy acceptance of his own kinks and perversions had helped Clint be truthful about his own, and revealed new ones as they’d explored. Part of that they would hopefully discuss today as well, providing Phil didn’t shut him down completely.

The thing was, while Clint was happy, he missed some of what they used to have. He’d liked having sex with Phil; he liked pleasuring his partners anyway, but doing it for someone he loved was a feeling he couldn’t replicate, not even with Natasha or Tony. He already knew that Phil wouldn’t be happy stopping what they were doing, and he would never do that to Phil, but he wanted back some of that intimacy that only happened during sex.

Once Phil got the load started, Clint stood up. “Uh, Phil? Can we talk?”

Phil looked at him quizzically, eyes narrowing at Clint’s obvious nervousness. “Of course,” he said. “Living room?”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

He followed Phil, settling next to him on the couch. For a moment, he didn’t say anything, just stroked his hand over the dark leather of Phil’s collar. Clint was pretty sure that Phil wasn’t going to be thrilled by Tony’s proposition, but he hoped he had enough to convince him before Phil dismissed it out of hand. He took a deep breath.

“I was talking to Tony a couple of weeks ago, and he had a proposal.” One of Phil’s brows rose, and he nodded for Clint to go on. “He wants us to move into his tower.” Phil’s face went blank, and Clint silently cursed at the reaction.

The second time he and Tony hooked up, both Clint and Phil recognized who he was--Tony Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Industries. It had freaked them out a little, but Tony was adamant that it didn’t matter. He had more to lose from running his mouth about what happened in the bedroom than they did. Secure in knowledge that their private lives were safe, Tony had become a regular. They’d gotten together more and more often, their encounters getting longer until more often than not, Tony ended up spending the night. Clint spent those nights between Phil and Tony because as much as Phil wanted to see him with other people, he wasn’t so keen on them staying over. They also hung outside of random evenings for sex, managing to build a friendship, though Clint knew he was closer to Tony than Phil was. It was hard not to when they were the ones fucking, after all. It was also clear that Phil wasn’t as happy about that recent development, but Clint wasn’t sure how he would react to Tony’s proposal.

“I had wondered how long it would be before I wasn’t enough for you anymore,” Phil sighed, resigned.

“No!” Clint snapped. “No, that’s not what this is about. Don’t go there, Phil. Just listen to me for a second.” He took a deep breath. “You know how you said in the beginning this was always open to renegotiation?” Phil nodded. “Well, I want to renegotiate a little bit.”

Taking a deep breath of his own, clearly expecting to hear the worst, Phil sagged back into the couch cushions. “All right.”

Well, Phil was willing to listen. That was good. Clint ran over what he was planning to say one more time, hoping he would get it right. “I know you like seeing me with other people, that you like being denied, that I’m something you can’t have. I know you like it when I taunt and humiliate you with it, and I know you like pain.” Phil nodded again, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. “And I like giving that to you. Jesus, Phil, the way you look at me when I’m screwing someone else. I have never felt more wanted in my life.” A tiny smile appeared on Phil’s lips, and Clint knew that he was going in the right direction with this.

“I don’t want that to stop. I want to keep giving that to you, doing it for you, as long as you want it. But I’m more comfortable with people I know. I’m always careful when I go out, but there’s always a risk with strangers and I don’t want to see you get hurt. Really hurt, I mean. And...I want to include you more.” He tugged lightly on the collar. “I want you to be there with me, not just watching. I don’t expect you to fuck or get fucked, but I want you closer than across the room from me. And if we’re going to do that, I want to keep it between a few people we know and trust, like Tasha and Tony.”

Phil thought about it for a moment, a slight furrow between his brows. “That’s reasonable, especially since you bring people back in the first place _for_ me. But this seems more like a...relationship.”

“Would that be so bad?” Clint asked quietly. “I like Tony and Tasha, but I _love_ you. What we have with them now is basically friends with benefits, but I want to be a little closer than that. Not like boyfriend or life partner closer, but more than just coming over to grab food or fuck a couple times a week.”

Phil frowned and Clint reach over to stroke his cheek. “Nothing happens without your say so. You know that, babe.”

“Thank you for that,” Phil murmured. “I trust you, I do, it’s just...I’ve been burned by this before.”

“I would never do that to you, Phil,” Clint said earnestly, pulling Phil tightly against his chest.

Phil leaned into the contact, winding his arms around Clint’s torso. “And is that it?” he asked. Clint squirmed slightly, causing Phil to look up.

“Not...quite,” Clint said evasively. He took a deep breath. “Hear me out, okay?” Phil nodded slowly. “I was telling the truth when I said I liked what we do together. But...I miss you. I was always attracted to you, Phil, and that hasn’t changed. It doesn’t matter how often I get laid, I still want you.”

Without a word, Phil pulled back so he could look Clint in the face. His expression was serious, grave even, and Clint knew what he was thinking. The chastity thing had suffered a few setbacks in the beginning and Clint remembered how upset Phil had been with himself when he slipped up. Now, with it under control all the time and Phil wearing a cage almost all the time, it wasn’t an issue. But they both knew Phil didn’t want to backslide and undo all the progress they’d made.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked quietly.

“I’d like to fuck you occasionally. We’ll leave the cage on, I promise, you won’t get off, but I want to be _with_ you.”

Pursing his lips, Phil raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Damn. Phil knew him too well. “And...maybe one day a year, I want to make you come.”

Phil’s face instantly shuttered and Clint knew he had to work fast. He reached up and grabbed Phil’s collar, sliding two fingers through it so that Phil had to stay where he was and look at him. “Just listen for a sec. One day a year, that’s all I’m asking. I want to make you come, not once, but over and over. I want to ruin you, until you’re coming dry, crying and begging me to stop. But I won’t.” With his other hand, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Phil’s caged cock through his pajamas. “I won’t because you gave me control over this. I’ll make you come until the very thought of ever coming again makes your dick hurt. And _then_ I’ll lock you back in your cage for another year and you’ll be so goddamn grateful you’ll kiss my feet.”

Somewhere in that little speech, something he said had clicked wit Phil. His eyes were wide and dark, cheeks flushed, and Clint knew that if he didn’t have the cage on, he’d be as hard as Clint was. He took a shuddering breath. “I...” he stopped and cleared his throat. “I need some time to think about it, Clint.”

Not an outright rejection. Clint could work with that. ‘That’s fine.” He leaned and kissed Phil. “I love you, don’t forget that.”

“As if I could,” Phil laughed against his lips. He pulled back. “I’m going to go for a run, clear my head. Want to come?”

“Nah, I think I’ll go put some time in at the range.”

“All right. I’ll see you later. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

~*~

They didn’t discuss it again. They spent a lot of time cuddling, staying in and watching TV, going to work--Phil at his office and Clint at his gym--generally living their lives. Clint didn’t pick anyone up, and they steered clear of pretty much anything sexual until this was resolved. It wasn’t until four days later, curled up in bed, that Phil turned over, half laying on top of Clint. Clint stroked a hand down his back, quirking a brow up in silent question.

“So I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

Clint bit his lip. “And?”

“Just one day?”

“Just one day,” Clint vowed, trying to tamp down on his excitement. “We’ll make it your birthday; it can be a present.”

Phil looked at him funnily. “You have strange taste in birthday presents,” he murmured.

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Yes, Clint, I am.” Phil snuggled closer. “It’s not just about me. You do so much for me and you don’t ask for much. This...this is something I want to do if you want it.”

“What about moving into Tony’s tower? The apartments are amazing, Phil.”

Phil shot him an annoyed look. “I’d like to see for myself. And then there’s the rent to think about. I don’t expect the tower to be cheap.”

“Tony says we don’t have to pay any rent,” Clint said quickly.

Phil sighed. “One day, my fondness for being fiscally responsible is going to get me into trouble.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

Clint pulled Phil up to kiss him, and they spent several minutes before Clint pulled back, laughing breathlessly. “You’re awesome.”

“You’re going to carry all the boxes.”

Clint just laughed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank [Sinope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope) for editing for me, and for being there to discuss ideas with me and be sounding board as I'm feeling my way through this odd little verse I've constructed. She's been a tireless cheerleader in encouraging me to get down with my kinky self.

Waiting had never been one of Tony’s strong points, but he forced himself not to go down to the apartment the day Clint and Phil moved in. He might not win any awards for being sensitive to emotions and feelings, but even he recognized that it would be intrusive and crass, and that they would think he was showing up for the sex, even though that wasn’t the real reason at all. Not that he didn’t want to have sex, because he did, but he had another objective in mind. So he bided his time, waiting until they’d been settled in for a couple weeks, timing it so that he managed to pass them and say hello a couple of times, making sure they were all set. At the same time, he had JARVIS keep an eye out for when Clint was out, but Phil was home.

JARVIS finally alerted him one Thursday morning, and Tony put everything on hold to make a beeline for their floor. Phil answered the door promptly after Tony knocked, dressed in a button down shirt and dress pants, but without the tie and jacket he wore when he went to his office. He looked like the accountant he was, and if Tony hadn’t been present in their bedroom so many times, he would have never guessed what that plain exterior hid. Phil’s brows lifted in surprise when he saw Tony. “Clint’s not here,” he said. “He’s at the gym if you need to reach him.”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t want to talk to Clint.”

“You want to talk to me?” Phil’s voice was puzzled. “Why?”

Tony gestured to the empty hallway. “This might not be the best place to have this conversation. Can I come in?”

Phil paused, considering the request, and then nodded, stepping back to allow Tony in. Inwardly, Tony breathed a sigh of relief. It was no secret Phil didn’t like him very much and he’d been afraid Phil might just shut the door in his face. “Can I get you anything?” Phil asked after carefully closing the door and turning back to him.

“No, I’m good.” Tony couldn’t help looking around, not that he was looking for anything in particular. Clint and Phil kept most of their kink put away, hidden from public view, but Tony wanted to make sure nothing had really changed after the move. The set up was a little different than it had been in their old apartment, and there were a few new pieces, but everything looked right and in its place.

“Stark?” Phil asked, calling his attention.

“What?” Tony turned back to face him.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” Phil prodded, an edge of irritation shadowing his words and expression.

“Oh, right.” Tony wasn’t normally a loss for words, but he knew he needed to phrase this just right. He was pretty sure he knew the answer Phil was going to give him, but he had to be certain. “Um...I wanted to ask you something.”

Phil raised an eyebrow and made an impatient hand gesture for Tony to continue.

“I’ve been meaning to ask it for a while now, but I figure since you’re living in my building now, this would be the best time.” Phil’s expression turned wary and Tony hurried to finish. “What you and Clint do...you want to do it, right?”

For a moment, Phil didn’t move, and then his face shifted through a series of expressions Tony couldn’t quite decipher. There was disbelief, something he couldn’t make out, and then a sort rueful amusement. “You’re asking if our relationship and what we do in it is consensual.” It wasn’t a question.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Phil nodded thoughtfully and then gestured to the couch. “Have a seat,” he said and then turned and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Tony could hear the clink of dishes and wondered what Phil was doing when the other man came back in, carrying a tray with coffee cups, milk and sugar. Tony tried not to stare. Phil had never offered this much hospitality even with Clint present, and Tony hadn't expected it when Clint wasn't there at all. Tony wondered if the coffee was poisoned.

Phil set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch opposite from Tony. He added what he wanted to one cup, indicating Tony should do the same. Tony added a little milk and sugar and sat back, sipping from his cup and finding that Phil brewed a mean pot of coffee. Phil sat back, hands wrapped around the mug and looked thoughtfully down into his drink for a long moment before looking up at Tony.

“Do you know,” he said slowly, “that you’re the first person to ever ask me that?”

Tony was a little stunned at that. “Seriously? What the hell kind of guys do you normally bring back?”

Phil took another sip. “The kind that want to fuck Clint. Most of the people Clint brings back are one night stands, or at most come back a handful of times. We’ve had some bail on us as soon as they walk in and see me. Clint always explains, but to actually be confronted with it…. For some, even knowing what they’re walking into, suddenly it’s too much, too intense for them and they leave. Out of those that have stayed—and there have been many—not once has any of them expressed any actual concern with whether or not I wanted this. They may have had their doubts, but they never said anything. Natasha, our other long-term arrangement besides you, was Clint’s friend long before we met and she knew to trust him.”

That some guys backed out was fairly understandable. Tony considered himself pretty worldly and unshocked and even he had initially been taken aback. “Not trying to be offensive, but they walked in on you like I did the first night and _really_ didn’t have questions?”

“Did you?” Phil asked pointedly.

“Yes, actually. Clint did a lot of talking on the way over to convince me. And then the way you reacted helped.” He made a face. “Making sure consent is given is really important to someone like me.”

Phil nodded in understanding. “And yet you’re asking now. Even though it’s been months and you fuck Clint on a regular basis.”

“Yeah, well, now I can do something if it’s not.” Tony gestured to the apartment. “This is my building. I can keep anyone out that I want to keep out. If Clint actually was a giant, abusive asshole, I could help.”

Phil suddenly grinned, the most genuine smile he’d ever directed at Tony. “And in the course of five minutes, Stark, you’ve suddenly made me like you a whole lot more.”

“I’d say thanks, but about that…” Tony muttered, lips twisting. He had never been able to figure out why Phil disliked him so much. He certainly seemed to enjoy it when Tony and Clint hooked up, but outside the bedroom, he was cool and distant. Phil seemed like a decent guy and it irked Tony that he seemingly wanted nothing to do with him.

“You want to know why I don’t like you?” Phil asked, looking slightly pained.

“Yeah.”

“It’s...complicated.” Phil sighed and swirled his coffee. “But seeing as how you seem to be a more or less permanent fixture in our little dynamic, I should probably explain.”

Tony nodded. Explaining would be helpful. He was satisfied that everything was on the up and up, that Phil wasn’t being forced or abused. Phil was too relaxed in his body language to be lying to Tony about it being consensual, unless he was a spectacular liar. He was more than a little relieved about that. Tony enjoyed sex with Clint. A lot. And the more time he spent with them, the more he had started getting off on seeing Phil suffering—something that he hadn’t expected. It had gone from being something he was game for in order to please Clint and Phil to something he wanted for himself, that he looked forward to and wanted more of. But that didn’t mean he completely understood their dynamic or why Phil disliked him when it was his idea for his partner to bring home strangers in the first place.

Phil drained his cup and then leaned forward to refill it, his expression thoughtful as he put together what he wanted to say in his head. He took another few moments after he sat down and then nodded to himself. “Feel free to ask any questions you have. I might ramble a little.”

“Got it.”

“Let me start by saying I don’t actually dislike you, I dislike what you might represent. You know what my relationship is like with Clint. I’ll be honest and say it’s the most fulfilling one I’ve ever had, but it’s not the first one where I’ve lived this lifestyle.”

“So you’ve had other guys who were into cuckolding you?”

“Among other things, yes.” Phil hesitated and Tony gave him a minute before prodding.

“It didn’t work out?”

Phil’s smile was tight. “My kinks can be a bit demanding, I know that. And they can be hard on someone who doesn’t fully share them or who isn’t completely committed to a relationship. In short, no, they didn’t work out.”

“Can I asked why?” Tony ventured carefully.

“Yes, because it’s important.” He took another sip of coffee, Tony’s sat forgotten in his hands. “Some of what I like isn’t difficult to find a partner for. The domination and submission, the masochism on my part, even the total orgasm denial are fairly easy for others to handle.” Tony nodded as Phil spoke. It hadn’t been something Tony had thought he would be into until he saw how much Phil enjoyed it. “What tends to screw things up is that I don’t want my partner to fuck me and I want to watch him fuck other people.”

“I can see how that would,” Tony murmured. He had trouble envisioning a relationship where he wasn’t allowed to have sex with his significant other.

Phil made a face. “Exactly. Sex between partners is important in a relationship. It’s not everything, but it’s hard for a lot people to find and hold onto the intimacy a relationship needs without sex. Cuckolding can and does work for a lot of people. In my case, it worked for a while. But, eventually, I became the third party. My partners drifted away, choosing to spend more time with the people they were fucking, and they used the power I gave them to hurt me, to humiliate and embarrass me.”

Tony frowned, tilting his head “Isn’t that what we do, though? And I thought you liked it.”

Giving a frustrated sigh, Phil shook his head. “No, at least not in the same way. What we do...it only happens within the context of the bedroom, or a scene. Outside of it, we have a normal relationship; we split chores, go out to dinner and the movies, pay the bills…. When it comes to sex and inviting someone over, if I’m not up for it, nothing happens. And when it does, I know that you and Clint are mostly playing roles. As soon as it ends, it’s like any other relationship. Clint gives me aftercare, we cuddle.” His cheeks pinked slightly as he said that, and Tony couldn’t help but grin at the incongruity of _that_ small thing embarrassing Phil.

“Does Clint hang out with you? Yes. Does he like you and enjoy spending time with you? Yes. But he doesn’t-” Phil broke off and looked away, his expression strangely vulnerable. “He doesn’t go on dates with you. He doesn’t forget an anniversary or special event in favor of spending time with you. He doesn’t...” his hands tightened on the coffee mug, “he doesn’t skip aftercare and let me drop so that he and his lover can go somewhere else and keep fucking.”

Tony blew out a long, silent breath, slightly shocked. “Wow. I don’t think asshole even begins to cover that level of shittiness.”

Phil shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and failing. “I’ve been burned before by this. You can see why I was wary of Clint’s relationship with you.”

“I can.” Tony frowned. “You’re not worried about it anymore?”

“I believe that Clint is committed to this relationship. I believe him when he says he wants this and that he loves me. I trust that he’s not going to do to me what my other partners have done. And if I’m wrong, if he does decide to leave me, I know he won’t do it like the others. For Clint, having people he feels closer to, that he likes and knows and trusts, makes him happy. It makes it easier for him to give me what I want. And what I want most is for him to be happy. But I still have these hang ups and it’s going to be a long time before they disappear completely. Being able to trust you...that will help, but I’m still going to need time to work through my issues.”

Tony nodded slowly. From what Phil had said there wasn’t anything he objected to except for the potential of things to go badly, and he had very good reasons for feeling that way. But Tony wondered if a lot of that insecurity might be due to other factors. In his current role, Phil was just a passive observer. All he saw was what happened once Clint brought somebody home. Tony set his coffee down on the table as an idea started to spark in his mind.

Maybe...maybe if Phil were more than just an observer, if he was part of the process, he would feel more secure. Or better yet, if Tony was part of it, if he was there when they were getting ready, Phil might see things differently. He might show Phil that he wasn’t a threat, that he was someone who could be trusted. Tony didn’t want to say anything yet. He still needed some time to think through this, but he’d gotten what he came for today.

“Did that answer your question?” Phil asked.

“Yes, it did,” Tony nodded. “Thank you for telling me. I realize that was incredibly personal and you didn’t have to. I appreciate that you trusted me with it.”

Phil shrugged, cheeks slightly pink again. “It’s nothing I haven’t discussed with Clint at far greater length, and if it helps, it’s worth it.”

“Still….” Tony shook his head. “It took guts. I like that.” Pushing himself to his feet, he nodded toward the door. “I’ll stop bothering you now, let you get back to what you were doing.”

After setting his cup down, Phil also stood and after a moment, held out a hand. Tony shook it firmly. “And I appreciate the risk you took in asking me. I will try not to hold the faults of others over you.”

“Thanks,” Tony grinned. “I can show myself out. If you guys need anything, let me know.”

“We will, thank you.”

With a last smile, Tony headed for the door, already making plans to do a whole lot more research before he presented his ideas to Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil stood in the middle of his bedroom, putting off going out into the living room even though he knew Clint was waiting for him. He normally would have been out there as soon as he was ready, but tonight Tony was out there, too, present on a Thursday night when he’d never been before. Phil didn’t know why he was so hesitant; after all, it was his suggestion that Tony be here for this.

They’d done a lot of talking, Tony and Phil, since that first day Tony had come over. There had been a lot of discussion about what they were each comfortable with, and as the conversations had grown more involved, Phil realized just how much research and thought Tony had given to the situation. He was also making a concerted effort not to do anything of a sexual nature with Clint when Phil wasn’t there. It reassured him that Tony wasn’t trying to steal Clint away or drive a wedge between Phil and Clint. His behavior had the effect of setting Phil at ease, allowing him to trust Tony more, which was undoubtedly Tony’s plan.

That growing trust had led to Phil asking Tony over tonight, as a first step to having Tony be a little more involved. It wasn’t even a big step. Tony wasn’t going to do anything except sit there. Phil would go out into the living room and Clint would milk his prostate the way he did every week. Nothing would be any different, except for the fact that for the first time, someone else would be there watching. It would be embarrassing, but that wasn’t the problem. Phil regularly enjoyed being humiliated, but this was different. This would be letting Tony see an intimacy between Clint and Phil, and now that the moment was here, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it.

Taking a deep breath, Phil forced himself to be calm. He liked Tony and deeply appreciated the sensitivity and understanding he showed in respecting the boundaries of Clint and Phil’s relationship. Phil wanted to reciprocate that, to _show_ that Tony’s actions were appreciated. Letting him watch tonight, letting him see into something personal, would go a long way toward doing that. And he wanted to do it. None of the second guessing he was doing right now made him want to stop or safeword out, so he took another breath, straightened his shoulders, and opened the bedroom door.

Once outside, he could hear the TV and the conversation between Clint and Tony. He shivered slightly as the cooler air of the main living area washed over his naked body, but he didn’t falter. As he entered the living room, he took a small wooden box off the bookcase as he walked by it, and headed for the couch where Clint sat. He stopped by the armrest, box held carefully in his hands and waited in silence.

Clint waited for a commercial before he looked at Clint, annoyed. “What?” he asked, clearly not pleased at being interrupted.

Phil held out the box. “It’s Thursday, Sir,” he said carefully, keeping his gaze focused somewhere around Clint’s chin.

Clint’s sigh was aggravated. “Jesus Christ, again?”

Phil dropped his head completely. “It’s supposed to be once a week, Sir. I could do it myself-”

“No!” Clint snapped. “You’d probably fuck it up. Give me that.” He held out a hand and Phil handed the box over. As soon as Clint opened it, Phil hastily got to his knees in front of him, lowering his shoulders to the hardwood and presenting his ass. With his head turned to the side, he could see Tony watching and he shivered again, but not from the cold this time.

He could hear Clint rooting around in the box, but when he heard the snap of latex, he knew he was getting Clint’s fingers and not the small vibrator. Phil couldn’t say which one he preferred. He loved them both for different reasons.

When fingers coated in cold lube touched his hole, he forced himself not to flinch, to keep still and relaxed. There was no drawing this out, no stretching or prep. Clint simply slid his fingers in, fingertips immediately finding Phil’s prostate, and began to stroke. He was well-practiced at this, and within moments Phil felt his cock try and respond, only to be thwarted by the cage. He whimpered, quietly, and Clint smacked his ass with his free hand. “Be quiet. Tony and I are watching TV.”

The commercials ended and their show came back on. Clint and Tony resumed their conversation. Except for Clint’s fingers moving in his ass, Phil was forgotten, kneeling on the floor in silence as the other two men ignored him. And he stayed that way, even as he felt the familiar sensations of the milking doing its job.

It was always a little strange, no matter how often they had done it. He wasn’t hard, wasn’t even close to an orgasm, but under Clint’s insistent fingers, his semen started to flow, dripping from the end of his metal bound cock onto the hardwood floor. Phil made sure to keep quiet, his breath coming a little more heavily. Clint didn’t stop after a couple of minutes either, continuing to rub and press until he was satisfied that Phil was empty. When he finally did slide his hand free, Phil sagged a little in relief. They were done, at least for another week.

Clint snapped the glove off and dropped it on the floor by Phil’s face. Without a word, Phil grabbed it and pushed himself to his feet, hurrying to dispose of the used glove and close the box and put it back on the bookcase.

“You always make such a mess,” Clint said, frowning down at the small cooling puddle of come next to his feet. “Clean that up.”

Phil dropped to his knees once more, and after a quick look at Tony—who was still watching avidly, but hadn’t said a word—lowered his face to the floor. He lapped up his come quickly, taking care to get every drop and trace. When he was done, he knelt back up and Clint glanced down for a cursory inspection. “That’ll do, I suppose,” he muttered. “Here, at least make yourself useful.” Clint gestured for Phil to kneel sideways on front of him, and as soon as his arms were braced, Clint lifted his feet and rested them on Phil’s back, crossed at the ankles.

Phil flushed more deeply at being reduced to a footstool after Tony had just watched him being milked, with Clint treating it like an unpleasant chore the same way he always did. And while it was humiliating, he still had no desire to use to his safeword. The objectification hadn’t originally been on the agenda for tonight, and it was something they didn’t do often. He knew that Clint wouldn’t be angry in the slightest if Phil had rejected it, but he was content at the moment to let Clint use him like this.

Tony didn’t stay much longer. When the credits for the program came up, he stood. “I’ve got some work I need to catch up on. I’ll see you later, Clint.”

“Night, Tony.”

As soon as the door closed behind Tony, Clint dropped his feet off of Phil’s back and pulled Phil up onto the couch next to him, arranging them so that Phil was draped over Clint. “Was that okay?” Clint asked.

Phil nodded against Clint’s chest. “Yeah, it was good.” He had enjoyed having Tony be a witness, an audience to his humiliation. Maybe that was a sign that Phil was ready to let Tony in a little more, that he could try a little of what Tony had suggested for the nights when he and Clint fucked. He wanted to think on it a little more, definitely sleep on it, but he thought it might work, at least to try it once.

They cuddled on the couch for a bit longer and then Clint tugged Phil into the bedroom. He stripped off and dropped onto the bed. “Could you get me a Fleshlight and some lube, babe?” he grinned. He always got a little horny after sessions, and since Tony had left, he clearly wanted to take care of himself in the usual way.

“Any particular one?” Phil asked.

“Surprise me.”

Phil headed for their walk-in closet where they kept all their equipment. He looked over the selection and finally picked one with a knobby interior and some warming lube. He squirted a generous amount of the lube inside and then handed the Fleshlight to Clint, draping himself on the bed next to him. Clint stroked himself to full hardness and then slid the toy down over his cock, groaning slightly. Phil watched avidly; this was the next best thing to having someone else there.

When Clint finished, Phil cleaned him up and washed out the Fleshlight. He slid into bed and Clint pulled him close, spooning along Phil’s back and letting his hand rest over Phil’s cock cage. “Night, babe. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

~*~

Phil compulsively checked the clock again, reassuring himself that Tony wasn’t late yet. Even so, he couldn’t help but be nervous. This, like the milking, was something he’d never done before, never allowed. It was more than trying a new kink; it was adding an entirely new aspect to the dynamic. He was nearly positive Clint wouldn’t mind, but right now, waiting for Tony to show up, he was beginning to second guess himself. If Clint did object, it would throw off Phil’s entire plan.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted his train of thought. Phil hurried over to the door, nearly jerking it open. Tony’s brows rose and he opened his mouth to say something, but Phil just yanked him inside, shutting the door hurriedly.

“Okay,” Tony said slowly. “You seem a little...tense. Are we going to cancel for tonight?”

Phil stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “No,” he said, opening his eyes. “I’m just a little...anxious. This is new for me.”

Tony nodded. “Fair enough. We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Thanks, but I want to. It just might take me a little while to settle.”

“That’s fine. Do you wanna hang out for a while first?”

Phil shook his head. “No, it would be better if we get started. The sooner I’m in familiar territory, the easier it’ll be to get in the right headspace.”

Grinning, Tony gestured toward the hallway. “Then by all means, lead on.”

Rolling his eyes, Phil nonetheless led Tony into the bedroom. He opened the door to the walk-in closet and gestured to their equipment. “Pick whatever you want,” he said. He gestured back to the bedroom. “I’ll be waiting.”

Tony ran an eye over the admittedly extensive collection and whistled quietly. “I’m actually impressed.” He pulled open a shallow drawer and his brows rose as light winked off the gleaming metal inside. “Is there anything off limits?” he asked.

Phil thought for a long moment before shaking his head. “No. Everything there is something we use. Choose what interests you.”

“Okay. Gimme a few minutes.”

Phil nodded and headed back into the bedroom. He quickly took off the t-shirt and loose pants he was wearing, dropping them into the hamper. Then he arranged himself near the foot of the bed, kneeling by the side, facing the closet with his hands folded behind his back. While he waited, he focused on keeping his breath deep and even, letting the familiar setting relax him.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Tony came back into the bedroom, dumping what he’d chosen on the bed next to Phil. Phil kept his eyes down, focused on the carpet, so he couldn’t tell what Tony had selected. Tony crouched down in front of Phil, nudging his chin until he looked up. “Does this stay on?” he asked, tapping Phil’s cock cage.

Phil hesitated before he answered. “Almost always. There are a few times Clint will take it off, but that’s very rare. There are other options in Clint’s nightstand, if you want.”

“Keys?” Tony asked.

“With the cages. I’m not allowed to touch them, unless it’s an emergency.”

Tony pushed himself back to his feet and padded across the carpet. Phil heard the drawer slide open and the quiet clink as Tony inspected the cages. The drawer slid back shut and Tony came back to stand in front of Phil. “Stand up,” he said and Phil pushed himself to his feet. “This was the only key by itself, so I assume it goes to that one,” Tony said, holding up the small round key that fit into the inset lock of Phil’s cage. Phil nodded.

“Oh, good.” Tony started to reach forward, but then stopped. “Um, is it okay that I’m ordering you around.”

“Yes,” Phil said quietly. “I’m not going to treat you like I do Clint, I’m not going to call you ‘Sir’ or ‘Master,’ but I’ll follow instructions.”

“Okay, then let’s get started.”

Tony’s manner was businessman-like as he worked. He unlocked Phil’s cock cage and took it off, examining it for a moment before setting it on the bed and picking up the one he had selected. Clint and Phil normally favored open cage designs, but Tony had selected the completely enclosed one, the smooth, shiny tube with the cap on the end. It was more than long enough for Phil’s dick, but was barely wide enough even when he was flaccid. Tony carefully eased it on, patient when it took a couple tries to get Phil’s dick inside without it catching on anything. He locked it when the small padlock that went with the cage and then grabbed the next items, cuffs for Phil’s wrists and ankles.

By the time Tony was done, Phil was again kneeling on the floor on the side of the bed, facing it. His ankles were cuffed to each other and his wrists were cuffed to his ankles, his knees held apart by a spreader bar. The position forced his shoulders back, making his chest push forward, displaying the small, steel clips on each nipple. Tony had attached clusters of tiny bells to the clips and they tinkled softly as he breathed. There was a slim vibrator in his ass, held in place by his position, but it was off for now. Tony had left the collar Phil had on alone, which Phil appreciated. The only thing left was a gag and Phil’s breath caught when he saw the one Tony had chosen.

When Tony held up the inflatable gag, Phil obediently opened his mouth and let Tony slip it inside. He held the gag in his mouth while Tony buckled it, and then once it was secure, tried to keep his jaw relaxed while Tony began to squeeze the bulb to inflate it. Phil felt it filling his mouth, pushing down on his tongue and jaws. He left Tony go as far as he wanted, until he felt it begin to strain, and only then did he make a quiet sound. Tony stopped and met his gaze, studying Phil’s face intently. Then he squeezed the bulb three more times before disconnecting the tubing, leaving Phil efficiently gagged.

Then Tony picked up the remote control to the vibrator and pressed a button. The vibrator sprang to life, buzzing quietly in Phil’s ass. It wasn’t very hard and wasn’t pressing on his prostate, but Phil could already tell that what was tolerable right now would become a torment if left long enough. And Phil had no doubt that it would be left more than long enough.

Tony was a fast learner.

The sound of the front door opening caught both of their attention. Tony grinned down at Phil. “Seems we finished right on time,” he murmured.

“Phil?” Clint’s question carried through the apartment.

“In here!” Tony called back and they both looked at the doorway as they heard Clint approaching. Phil steadied himself with another breath and waited to see Clint’s reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

When he walked in the bedroom, Clint wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find. Tony answering instead of Phil had been odd and he wanted to know what was going on. He stopped in the doorway, looking back and forth between the two of them. Tony was standing by the foot of the bed and Phil…. Phil was on the floor, trussed and ready for a session. Clint stared at him for a long moment, hardening a little, the way he always did when he saw Phil like that.

He turned back to Tony. “Is someone going to explain what’s going on?”

Obviously, Tony answered as Phil clearly couldn’t. “It’s something Phil and I have been discussing, and we finally decided to give it a shot. I wanted him more involved, as long as that’s all right with you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” More than fine, actually, not that Clint was going to say that right now. “Are you okay with that, Phil?” Phil nodded. “Okay, then.”

“C’mere,” Tony said and pulled him close to kiss him thoroughly. For once, they took it slow, Clint follow Tony’s cues. They made out for a while on the edge of the bed, directly in front of Phil’s line of sight. Hands roamed freely, teasing and caressing, before they started pulling clothes off. It was nice to take it slow like this for a change. Clint liked a good fuck as much as the next person, but he greatly enjoyed this, too.

Every few minutes, Clint let his glance cut over to Phil. This wasn’t what he usually wanted to see, and Clint wanted to make sure he was okay with what was happening. But every time he looked over, Phil was rapt, eyes glued to the pair of them. And when his gaze did meet Clint’s, he moaned, the sound muffled by the gag. With him so clearly okay with this, Clint turned his attention back to Tony.

They kept it slow, stretching out on the bed together, continuing to kiss as they rocked together. And unlike what they usually did, neither one of them addressed Phil, practically ignoring him as they focused on each other. They didn’t even get to any actual fucking; just rutting against each other until they came. It was weirdly intimate, something Clint hadn’t shared with anyone other than Phil in a long time. He lay half on top of Tony after, just taking it all in, trying to decide how he felt.

After a little while, Clint pushed the question away and move to the edge of the bed, rolling to his feet. Phil hadn’t budged an inch, but he was flushed and sweaty, hips jerking minutely. The bells on the nipple clips jingled as his chest heaved with every breath. On the floor between his legs was a little puddle of precome. Clint knelt in front of him and carefully grasped his cock cage. Phil whined and jerked harder at the touch, but Clint lightly swatted his balls to get to be still. Still moving carefully, he unscrewed the cap at the bottom of the cage, revealing the purpled, engorged head of Phil’s cock. Clint tutted sympathetically. The cage didn’t really leave any room for an erection, so it had to be quite painful for Phil.

“That looks like it hurts,” he crooned, meeting Phil’s eyes and very deliberately rubbing one finger over the slit of Phil’s cock. Phil’s eyes opened wide and he began making distressed sounds. “I can’t tell if that means you want me to stop or keep going,” Clint mused. “But that doesn’t matter for you, does it?” He kept rubbing, and after a minute or so, Phil’s whole body started twitching, as much as it could.

“You should hear the sounds you’re making,” Clint told him. “You are such a fucking slut. I’m kneeling here, covered in someone else’s come, and you’re turned on by that. You’re pathetic. I don’t even know why I put up with you. Not like you’re good for getting me off.”

Phil keened behind the gag and Clint grinned.

“Can he come from that?” Tony asked, laying across the bed, watching curiously.

“Probably, if he lacks all self control. He knows better than to come, doesn’t he?” Phil nodded frantically. “However, there is a way to make sure he doesn’t. Come help me and I’ll show you.”

Tony climbed down off the bed to join Clint. “Move to his side a little bit,” Clint directed. He hadn’t stopped rubbing the head of Phil’s cock, and he could tell that Phil was getting close. As enjoyable as tearing an orgasm out of Phil would be, he didn’t really want to do that to him. “When I tell you to, take one of the clamps off and roll and pinch his nipple between your fingers.”

“That’s going to help him not come?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Trust me,” Clint assured him. “It works every time. Do it now.”

Tony shrugged and in one smooth notion, removed the clip and rolled Phil’s right nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Phil wailed behind the gag, body going rigid. Clint stopped rubbing him, instead reaching up to do the same thing to Phil’s left nipple. He keened, trying to move away, but there was no where for him to go.

They kept it up until Phil slumped. When a quick check confirmed that his cock was rapidly shrinking in his cage, Clint nodded for Tony to stop. “Good boy,” he smirked at Phil, and lightly patted his cheek. He paused for a moment when he noticed that Phil’s cheeks were damp, and then nodded to himself.

“C’mon, Tony, let’s get cleaned up.” He pushed himself to his feet and padded for the bathroom, wetting a cloth and tossed it to Tony, then grabbing another for himself.

“So that was oddly hot,” Tony said, wiping himself down and tossing the cloth back.

Clint shrugged. “It works for us. Do you mind if I don’t walk you out?”

Tony blinked, then looked back over his shoulder. “He okay?”

“He’s fine. That can just be a lot to handle. I just don’t wanna leave him alone.”

“Ah, gotcha. Yeah, no problem. We still on for this weekend?”

“Yup. I’ll give you a call when we’re all set.”

“Great. See you later.”

Clint waited as Tony pulled on his clothes, and walked out of the bedroom. Only after he heard the front door close did he go to Phil. By now, Phil’s breathing was mostly even, and his head was tipped down, eyes closed. Clint knelt in front of him again and cupped his cheek in one hand. Phil’s eyes fluttered open.

“You okay?” Clint asked, and Phil nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna get you up now. Just give me a minute.” He uncuffed Phil’s wrists from his ankles and then from each other, but left the cuffs in place. Then he unbuckled the spreader bar and had Phil kneel up a bit so he could slide the straps free. Phil whimpered when he did, and Clint heard the muted buzz of a vibrator. “Ah, shit, hold on.” He scrambled for the remote on the nightstand and quickly turned it off. Phil sighed through his nose.

“Better?” Clint chuckled. Phil hummed and nodded again. “All right, babe, shuffle forward a bit, that’s it.” Clint got Phil bent over the edge of the bed, arms stretched out in front of him. With one hand he spread Phil’s ass and with the other he carefully worked the vibrator. “Stay right like that for me.”

He padded back into the bathroom and quickly washed the toy down, setting it on the edge of the sink to dry. Clint thought for a minute and then grabbed a new damp wash cloth and the tiny pot of lip balm off a shelf. Back in the bedroom, Phil had listened and was still draped across the bed. “Good,” Clint murmured, rubbing circles on the small of Phil’s back. “Can you climb up for me?”

Phil dragged his legs under him and managed to get on the bed. “I’m going to get the gag in a little while, babe,” Clint told him. “I want to get this cage off you first. Arms and legs out. ” Phil immediately spread out and Clint reached for the straps that ran under the bed, clipping them to the cuffs and securing Phil spread eagle across the bed. Then he leaned over for the key, also on the nightstand. With the lock off, and both it and the key set to the side, he gently worked the cage off of Phil’s cock, wincing as he had to pull to get it off. Phil’s cock was still slightly swollen and red, which Clint expected, but he wanted to make sure there was no damage before he put another cage back on.

Again leaving Phil where he was, Clint took the cage to be washed as well, drying it and putting it away with the lock, and then he wiped down the spreader bar and put that and the now dry vibrater away. He wiped Phil’s precome off the floor, threw all the dirty towels in the hamper. Then he fetched a bottle of water, wet yet another facecloth with cool water, grabbed a dry one, and headed back to Phil.

Phil watched him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes and Clint couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Phil was always sweet like this, trusting and happy and just a little bit dopey.”All right, let’s get that gag out.”

Sitting next to Phil, he slowly let the air out of the inflatable bulb, waiting until it was mostly empty before slipping it free of Phil’s mouth. Wincing a little, Phil worked his jaw back and forth before wetting his lips. “Thirsty?” Clint asked.

“Yeah,” Phil said, his already rough voice cracking one the word. Without saying anything, Clint cracked the bottle of water open and held it up to Phil’s mouth, supporting his head with his hand so Phil could drink. “Thanks.”

Clint nodded, letting Phil drink as much as he wanted before putting the bottle aside. Then taking the damp towel, he wiped Phil’s face off, removing the faint traces of tear tracks. “Was that too much for you?” he asked quietly after patting Phil’s face with the dry cloth.

Phil shook his head. “No, it was intense, but in a good way.”

“You don’t usually cry. Not like that.”

Biting his lip, Phil blushed. He looked away for a minute. “It just hit me all of a sudden.”

“What did?”

“How much I love you.” Clint’s heart gave a little flutter. They never held back on affection from each other, but it meant it a little more coming when Phil was cracked open so wide. “You do so goddamn much for me, Clint, and I still wake up some mornings in disbelief that you’re mine. I remind myself every day how fucking lucky I am that you’re willing to put up with all my weirdness.”

“I don’t ‘put up’ with you, Phil,” Clint protested. “I love you. Jesus. You and all you ‘weirdness’ turn me on like nothing else does. I want you exactly the way you are, and if you need me to, I will tell you every day. You’re fucking perfect to me.” He snorted. “I sound like a Pink song.”

Phil, though, was smiling. “I feel the same way, even with your terrible taste in pop music.”

“Shut up, my taste in music is awesome.” Clint grinned.

“Whatever you say.”

Clint just shook his head. He grabbed the lip balm and held it up, raising one brow in question.

“Yes, please,” Phil answered. Clint unscrewed the cap and daubed his pinky finger into the balm, then spread it over Phil’s lips. Phil pressed his lips together and then nodded. “Great, thanks.”

“Welcome.” With almost everything else taken care of, Clint finished cleaning up and then decided to have another look at Phil’s cock. Like he’d hoped, it was mostly back to normal. “Everything feel okay?” he asked, lifting Phil’s cock to check everywhere.

“Not if you keep doing that,” Phil drawled.

Clint grinned and got up to get another cage. He chose the most open one they had, just a series of widely spaced bars. Unlike the earlier cage, this had enough room for Phil to get hard without straining against the edges. He just couldn’t _do_ anything about it if he did.

Phil watched silently as he put it on, and as soon as it was locked, tugged meaningfully against his restraints. He undid them quickly and Phil immediately curled into him, arms winding around him and pulling him close. Clint let Phil settle him the way he wanted, until they were both comfortable, and then returned Phil’s hold. It was a little too early to go to sleep, but they both liked cuddling after scenes.

After a while, Clint cleared his throat. “Was tonight okay? It didn’t go quite the way it usually does.”

Phil didn’t have to ask what he meant. He mulled the question over, frowning in thought. “Yes,” he finally said. “I like watching you, you know that, and when it’s slow like that, gentle… You’re beautiful. It gives me a chance to really enjoy it.” He looked up at Clint. “What about you?”

Clint’s mind wandered back to his earlier feelings. “It was nice.”

“But?”

“I dunno. I mean, it was good, I enjoyed it, but it just didn’t….” He sighed, frustrated. “It’s not what I want with Tony or Natasha or anyone else.”

“So I’m probably not going to get a repeat performance, huh?”

“I don’t know, babe. Let me think about it?”

“No pressure here.” Phil nuzzled under Clint’s jaw. “You’re gorgeous either way. If you don’t want it again, that’s fine.”

“Thanks.”

He rolled onto his back, pulling Phil with him, Phil squawking a little at the unexpected movement. “Little warning next time?” he grumbled.

Clint grinned and gave him a quick kiss in apology. “Let’s see how Saturday goes before I make any decisions.”

“Fine by me.” Phil settled his head on Clint’s shoulder. “Hey, after we get cleaned up, want to go try that gelato place that opened a couple blocks over?”

Unable to help himself, Clint laughed. “I love your brain. Sure, in a bit, just wanna stay like this for a while.”

“That’s always fine with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony never kept regular work hours, but going into the offices on a Saturday just felt wrong on principle. Pepper could usually handle everything just fine on her own, but one of the manufacturing plants had insisted on talking to Tony personally to handle a problem, so he’d been called in. The result, three hours on a teleconference to solve an issue that wouldn’t have been an issue if everyone had just followed his directions in the first place, left him grumpy.

Pepper,” he whined, playing it up because he knew no matter what she said, it amused her. The corner of her mouth twitched, even as she refused to look up from where she was typing in a few last notes.

“What, Tony?”

“Why won’t you go out with me? We’re perfect for each other and you know it.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “We have very different definitions of ‘perfect,’” she said. “But fine. Dinner. Tonight. 8 o’clock. That new French place.” She stood, gathering her folders.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really. And don’t show up in a t-shirt.”

“No, no, of course not! I’ll pick you up at 7:30.”

Pepper shot him a knowing look. “Have Happy drive.”

“Awww…”

“I know you, Tony. Have Happy drive.”

“Fine, fine,” he muttered. “You’re no fun.”

“Shall we cancel then?”

“No!” he said quickly. “No, not at all. Happy and I will be there at 7:30.”

Tony waited until Pepper had left before giving a little fist pump. Without wasting any time, he had JARVIS look up the new French place that Pepper meant--because he had no idea--and made a reservation, unashamedly using his fame to secure a table. Then he called Happy, who said he was free to drive. And as for clothes, Tony could handle that.

He made his way home and was in the middle of looking through his closets when he remembered he was supposed to meet up with Clint and Phil tonight. “Oh fuck,” he said out loud. “Shit. JARVIS, call Clint.”

“Of course, sir.”

The phone rang twice before Clint picked up. “Hey, Tony. What’s up?”

“Hey. Uh, I hate to do this to you guys, but I’m gonna have to cancel tonight.”

“Oh? Something come up?” Well, at least Clint sounded curious, not upset.

“Yeah, I have a date with Pepper.”

“Hey, that’s awesome! She finally said yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Good for you. Treat her right, she puts up with all your shit.”

Tony laughed, relieved. “Yeah, she does. She’s awesome. I just wanted to give you guys a head’s up.”

“No problem. Don’t worry about tonight. You go have fun. We’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.”

They hung up and Tony fistpumped again. Then he turned toward his tie collection and sighed. _This_ was why jeans and t-shirts were so much better.

~*~

“Tony?” Phil hazarded a guess when Clint hung up.

“Yup. Pepper finally agreed to a date with him.”

“Really?” Phil couldn’t help but be a little surprised. “That’s great!”

“That’s what I said.” He tossed his phone back down onto the coffee table and put his feet up. “So, we do we wanna do tonight instead? I could go out?”

He ended the question on an unsure note, and Phil looked at him, frowning. He’d been thinking a lot about what Clint had said several months ago. He knew that Clint was more than willing to keep doing what they had been, but that wasn’t what he really wanted. The sex he could do without; the hookups were for Phil’s sake. Phil knew exactly how lucky he was to have Clint, both from personal experience and talking to others. He’d been a little selfish in letting his own needs be catered to for so long. It was time to start giving CLint what he wanted.

Phil shook his head, reaching for Clint’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s stay in tonight,” he said.

Clint’s brows rose. “Phil?”

“I don’t want you to fuck me,” Phil said quickly. “But I want to get you off. And I mean me, not a toy.”

Clint’s eyes went dark and he licked his lips, a movement Phil followed. “I’m fine with not fucking you,” Clint said slowly. “Can I have your mouth?” He reached up with his free hand to rest his thumb on the corner of Phil’s mouth.

Memories of when they’d first started exploring came easily, when Clint would take control and dominate, taking what he wanted from Phil, quickly came to mind. They hadn’t done that in a long time. He couldn’t help the little hitch in his breath. “Yeah,” he said huskily, turning his head to kiss the pad of Clint’s thumb. “Please?”

Bastard that he was, Clint made him wait. The spent the next few hours cleaning up around the apartment, doing laundry, getting all their domestic chores out of the way. They did laundry and vacced. Hell, they dusted. And the whole time, Clint kept teasing Phil. Small, light touches dropped on his ass or his crotch, nuzzling into his neck, sliding a finger into Phil’s mouth so he could suck for a moment before pulling away.

It wasn’t until after dinner, when they were sitting on the couch, that Clint did anything. Without turning his head to look at Phil, he said, “Go to the bedroom and strip.”

Phil was off the couch like someone had little a firecracker under his ass, and Clint’s knowing chuckle followed him into the bedroom. In the bedroom, he stripped quickly, putting his clothes in the hamper and then standing by the foot of the bed, arms relaxed by his side. Clint only waited a few minutes before following him in, and he took his time looking over Phil before pointing to the footboard of the bed.

Phil moved to face the footboard, bending forward to grasp in and setting his feet wide apart. He could hear Clint rummaging around their things, murmuring to himself. He shivered in anticipation, wondering what Clint was picking out. Maybe an open gag, so that Phil couldn’t close his mouth? Cuffs? He hoped there would be cuffs involved somehow.

Finally, Clint came back, depositing his items on the dresser where Phil couldn’t see. “Spread your legs some more,” he instructed. “And bend over further.”

Phil did, hands tightening in the footboard. He heard the familiar sound of Clint flicking the cap on the lube open, and then a soft _thunk_ as he set it down. He placed one hand low of Phil’s back, just above his ass. “Relax,” he said, giving Phil a moment before pressing something against his hole.

As he began to push it in, Phil understand why Clint told him to relax. Even without seeing it, he knew which plug Clint had chosen because it was their only one like that. It was short and fat, flaring widely before narrowing at the base. He tried to relax, but the plug stretched him rapidly, and with no prep, it burned. He moaned softly and Clint rubbed circles on his back, continuing to push until the plug popped in.

“Good job, babe,” he murmured approvingly as Phil sighed in relief. “You can stand up. Arms behind your back.” He waited for Phil to move his arms before pulling his elbows together into they touched, and then tied them together with a wide strap. Then he secured his wrists together. “Snap for me,” waiting for Phil to give his stop signal before doing anything else.

“Okay, good. Now…” he trailed off, reaching for something. He held up his hand in front of Phil, two bright orange, pill shaped objects on his palm. It took Phil a moment to recognize the earplugs. “These okay?” Clint asked.

“Yeah,” Phil replied, nodding.

“Then hold still.” Clint squished the earplugs and slipped them into Phil’s ears. He gave them a minute to expand and then checked them. “Good,” he asked, making sure Clint could see his face to read the word, since his voice was mostly muffled. Phil nodded again. “Okay, just one more thing then.”

Clint loosened Phil’s collar and then carefully, gently, slipped a hood over his head. The leather was thick and tight, and molded smoothly over his head and neck, leaving only his mouth exposed. His breath hitched and Clint immediately stopped, placing a hand in Phil’s. Phil squeezed, showing that he was good. Clint pulled away and finished fastened the hood, pulling the laces tightly so that Phil could feel it encasing him completely.

When he was done, Clint retightened Phil’s collar over the hood, and Phil felt him attach the leash. Again he put his hand in Phil’s, and again Phil squeezed.

Holding the leash where it connected to the collar, Clint led Phil out of the bedroom, going slowly. Phil knew Clint would never let anything anything, but being deprived of his sight and hearing, and with no way to catch himself if he fell, he couldn’t help moving cautiously. Memory told him that CLint was leading him to the living room, in front of the couch. With one hand on his shoulder, Clint turned him and guided him to his knees with a soft push. Phil went down as gracefully as he could, smiling when he felt the thick pillow under his knees. He felt Clint move and then...nothing.

Clint could move silently when he wanted to, and with Phil’s senses cut off, he had no idea where Clint was or what he was doing. He strained his hearing knowing it was futile, and heard nothing except the sound of himself breathing. He thought that could feel air moving across his skin, but he couldn’t tell if it was real or his imagination making things up. His lack of sight, and the scent of leather blotted everything else out, leaving him helpless and vulnerable.

The anticipation built, knowing that something was going to happen, but not what or when. It was almost exactly like when he was waiting for Clint to come home, and he could kick himself for pushing this aside for so long.

When movement came, the feeling of his leash being moved, it startled him to badly that he flinched. All movement stopped until he took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, secure knowing that Clint would wait until he was ready. The next time the leash moved, he tried to track it, to figure out what was coming. He felt the leash tighten and then pull him forward and down. He licked his lips quickly and then parted them more.

He expected Clint to guide him down onto his cock, but he stopped before Phil felt anything touch his lips. He waited a moment, but nothing happened. Carefully, he stretched his tongue out, searching until the tip brushed over soft flesh. Now able to figure out what Clint wanted, he licked as best he could, teasing Clint into hardness. As he did, Clint kept moving him back, so that he could use the tip of his tongue, forcing him to work harder.

When Clint was completely hard—as best Phil could tell—Clint gave him a little more room to work with, letting him come forward enough that his lips could brush the head of Clint’s cock. Phil did that for a while, licking and lapping at what flesh he could reach, kissing the head of Clint’s cock, letting the tip of his tongue dip into and play with the slit. Every so often, Clint would let him sit back, easing the strain of keeping himself bent over and balanced.

Eventually, Clint pulled Phil down more. When Phil felt Clint’s cock against his lips, he opened wide, relaxing his throat and letting Clint pull him all the way down onto his cock. Clint left him there for a moment, then pulled him back to let him take a breath, and then pulled him back down.

Clint kept repeating the process, holding Phil in place for longer and longer periods. Phil wanted to bob his head, but a firm yank on the leash told him not to. Instead he sucked steadily and swallowed around Clint, feeling the pressure in his throat.

Phil panted for breath each time Clint pulled him back down, slightly light-headed, but he kept his hands relaxed. If it went too far, he could snap his fingers and Clint would stop, but he didn’t want to. His cock twitched, and he could feel it straining in the cage. He knew Clint could see it, and could probably tell that he was clenching around the plug.

He _loved_ this, loved that while he being intimate with Clint, he was so removed from it. He was a tool, quiet and passive, something for Clint to manipulate and use for his own pleasure. This wasn’t about Phil or how he felt; his desires didn’t matter. It was about making Clint feel good, and that it happened to touch upon what Phil liked was secondary. 

Phil wasn’t sure for how long they stayed like that, and he didn’t care. He would do this for as long as Clint wanted him to, sore throat and chapped lips be damned. He was almost surprised when Clint put his hand on the bad of Phil’s head and pressed down firmly. Phil sucked harder, knowing from experience he wouldn’t get to breathe until Clint came. He moaned around Clint’s cock when he felt the first burst of come hit the back of his throat, only a little disappointed that he could taste it. He heard the distant rumble of Clint’s voice say something, and imagined that he was saying, “Come slut,” in that fond voice he liked to use when they were alone.

So Phil swallowed and kept swallowing, until spots were dancing in front of his eyes in the darkness. His chest was tight, the need to breathe growing, and his fingers twitched. But he trusted Clint to know his limits, trusted that he wouldn’t have to snap his fingers, and he wouldn’t pull away, not until Clint said he could.

The pressure on his head finally eased and Phil pulled back, sucking in great gasps of air to fill his lungs. He felt Clint’s hand settle on his cheek, and turned his head to nuzzle into it. Clint let him catch his breath and then Phil felt him lean forward. He grasped Phil by the sides and helped him rise into a couch, and then pulled him forward until he was straddling Clint’s lap, the movement jostling and putting pressure on the plug, making Phil clench around it again. Clint wrapped his arms around Phil, pressing their chests together, and setting Phil’s head on his shoulder. Phil kissed the bare skin beneath his lips and snuggled into the embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, they didn’t see Tony much and then only in passing. Clint wasn’t surprised. The man had just started a new relationship, and given how long he’d been trying to convince Pepper to date him, they knew that Tony would push everything aside in favor of her.

Clint was enjoying the break, actually. Not that he didn’t like Tony, but in his current absence, Phil had been more willing to do things with just the two of them. They’d talked a few more times, re-establishing boundaries and deciding how they wanted to proceed in the future. Knowing that Phil was willing to accept Clint’s limits was a huge weight off his shoulders. He had no problem with continuing to cuckold Phil with a few trusted individuals, but the days of seeking out anonymous partners were over.

While Clint wanted to, he hadn’t fucked Phil yet, wanting to work up to that, and he had a few ideas about solution that would give both of them what they wanted. But first, he wanted to talk to Tony before bringing it up to Phil, hoping his ideas were workable before getting his hopes up. Instead, he focused on finding new things the two of them might want to try. He had had something in mind for a long time, and while Phil had never expressed an interest, he thought that the timing might be right to finally bring it up.

Looking down at the top of Phil’s head where he was leaning back against him, Clint said, “Hey, babe?” Phil hummed questioningly. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Phil twisted his head up to look at him, and then reached for the remote to shut the TV off. Then he shifted so that they were facing each other. “What’s up?”

“You know how we mentioned trying new things?” Phil nodded. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try, but never found the right partner to really do it with.”

“And now you have?” Phil said smugly.

Clint smiled, reaching for Phil’s hand and dropping a quick kiss on his knuckles. “Yeah, I have.” Phil blushed a little, his own smile turning a little dopey and embarrassed. Clint squeezed his hand. “But there’s no pressure about this, okay? It’s something I’d like, but it’s gonna ask a lot from you and I’m not going to enjoy it unless it’s something you want.”

“You’re making it sound like a big deal. It can’t be bigger than what I’ve asked of you.”

Clint shrugged. “It can be,” he said casually. “And it’s not really something you’ve expressed an interest in, so…”

Frowning slightly, Phil shook his head. “Let me be the judge. It could just be something that hasn’t come up.” His lips twitched. “Honestly, there’s not much I wouldn’t do for you, Clint.”

“I...that actually means a lot.” What they did required a lot of trust, but it meant something to actually hear Phil say that he trusted him with his very self. Clint was determined not to break that trust.

“So, uh, I actually kind of have a size kink.” Surprise flickered across Phil’s face, which made complete sense to Clint. While he sometimes used dildos or plugs to keep himself loose, the few sizable dildos and plugs they had were exclusively used on Phil.

“Not for myself,” he clarified quickly. “For my partners. I like watching them take large objects, watching the way their holes gape after.”

“How, um, big are we talking here?” he asked hesitantly.

Clint shrugged again. “Honestly?” Phil nodded. “I’d like to be able to just bend you over and slide my arm into your ass.”

Phil’s eyes had gone wide. and Clint had to force himself not to back track. He had to be completely open with Phil about it, because if they did this, he wanted to make sure that Phil understood what he wanted. 

“I want to stretch you out, so that you’re always loose. I want to be able to buy the biggest toys I can find and slide them into you. I want to keep you plugged up as full as I can make you and send you out and wonder if people can figure out you’ve got a monster plug in your ass.”

“ _Oh_.” Phil sounded shocked. “That’s…” he trailed off, more flustered than Clint had ever seen him.

“I know you’re not big into body mods. I know that asking you to change your body is not a minor thing, but I want you to know that if you’re not okay with it, then I’m not. This is completely your choice, Phil, from deciding how far to take it to not doing it at all. I need you to be completely onboard with it, and if you’re not, then it’s not even an option.”

“I’d need to think about it,” Phil said slowly.

“Good, that’s all I ask. And I’m serious, babe. Absolutely no pressure.”

~*~

Phil let the idea sit in his mind for a few days before he began researching. He took his time, reading anything that seemed reputable and looking at pictures. Some of them gave him pause, wondering just how far Clint would go. This was something he’d never envisioned for himself, so trying to imagine the men in the pictures as himself was a little difficult. But Phil had never shied away from difficult things, and he was willing to put in the effort.

Still, he knew that this was a decision he had to be sure of. As he went about things, he tried to think about what it would be like if they went forward with Clint’s plan. It would be awkward at times, possibly even embarrassing if it changed his gait or made it difficult for him to do certain things. But even if it did, it would please Clint, and there was very little Phil couldn’t overcome in order to make Clint happy.

After that, he gave it a good two weeks of honest thought and deliberation. This wasn’t a kink they could try once and then discard. He’d asked Clint a few more in-depth questions to feel out just what he wanted. Clint had been completely open about it. Prolapses weren’t something he was interested in, but it was a risk, given how much he wanted to stretch Phil. As long as they were careful and went slow—which Clint was planning to do—Phil wouldn’t have to worry about losing bowel control. And if there did appear to be any problems, they would stop, immediately.

Clint had used the phrase “ruining him” more than once, and Phil thought about what it would really mean. Stretching himself so that he was always loose and sloppy, his hole always gaping, unable to tighten up completely…. The idea of doing that to himself—or more accurately, allowing it to be done to him—was a daunting one.

But the more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. Phil had never wanted any of his previous partners to mark him. Controlling his body was one thing, but remaking it was quite another. But when he thought of Clint doing that, changing his body to suit his needs, altering Phil in ways that could be permanent, he felt excited. He _wanted_ Clint to make him his in every way possible.

And the sooner they could start the better.

~*~

Clint’s phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket, swiping across the screen to answer. “Hey, Tony.”

“Hey, Clint. How’s it going?”

“Good. You?”

“Pretty awesome, actually.”

“Pepper?”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed her name in a way that had Clint grinning.

“Awesome. Glad to hear it.”

“Thanks. That’s sort of why I’m calling, actually. I think I’m going to have to take a break from you guys for a while. Pepper doesn’t know, and there’s no way in hell I’m risking what we have.”

Clint nodded even though Tony couldn’t see. “Hey, I completely understand. Don’t even worry about it. Maybe we can double date or something later. I’m pretty sure Phil and Pepper will get along like a house on fire.”

Tony laughed. “Probably. Thanks for being understanding about this. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, like I said, no problem. Talk to you later.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know how Pepper feels about a double date. Tell Phil I said hi.”

“Will do.”

Clint pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the power button before sliding it back into his pocket. Then he looked up to see Phil looking at him curiously. “Tony?” he asked.

“Yeah. Letting us know this break is more or less permanent for a while.”

Phil nodded. “I already figured as much.”

“You’re not upset?” Clint asked, watching him carefully.

Phil shook his head. “No, not at all.” He hesitated for a moment. “It’s probably a good thing actually.”

“Oh?”

Phil crossed the room to drop onto the couch next to Clint, turning so that he was sitting sideways. Clint mirrored the position. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said.”

Clint’s pulse picked up. “Yeah?” he asked, trying to contain his excitement.

“Mmm.” Phil nodded. “You were wrong, you know. When you said I wasn’t into body modification. I’ve thought about it before, but I never wanted a dom to do that to me before.” He ducked his head and then looked up at Clint from under his lashes. “But when I think about you doing it, I want it so badly it hurts.”

Clint sat back, more than a little stunned. “Are you serious? You’re not just saying what you think I want to hear?”

Phil shook his head decisively. “Not at all. And this specifically…” He licked his lips, his cheeks turning red. “I like the idea of you ruining me for anyone else. That anyone who saw me would know that I’m used up and worn out, not good for anything anymore.”

Groaning lowly, Clint reached over and pulled Phil into his lap. “Jesus, babe, you really mean that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Phil’s cheeks were even brighter, his blush extending down his neck. “I want to see how far you can go, just how big you can make my hole.”

Clint pushed his hips up into Phil’s, letting him feel that he was hard under his jeans. “It’s gonna hurt at times, you know that, right? It’s going to be uncomfortable and you’re going to want me to stop, but I won’t. Not until I’ve broken your ass, not until I can slide my arm into you like a goddamn puppet. You want that?”

“Please,” Phil replied breathily, pupils wide. “Please, sir, I want you to.”

“Jesus, Phil.” Clint kissed him hard, one hand coming up to wrap around his collar. “How did I get so fuckin’ lucky?” He kissed Phil again before pulling back, moving Phil’s head up so that he could look in his eyes.

“There’s just one condition.”

“Anything.”

“I want to fuck you one more time before I break your ass so much it’ll never be useful for a cock again.”

The crude words were like a punch to the gut. The air left Phil’s lungs in a rush and Clint could feel Phil’s cage twitch. Clint tilted his head and then smirked. “Oh, you like the sound of that, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” The words tumbled out before Phil could even think about them.

Clint’s smile widened. “I’m going to, you know. Going to ruin your hole, make you all loose and sloppy. Maybe when you come home from work I’ll have you take out your plug and hold yourself open while I decide what to stuff you with next.”

Phil whimpered, eyes falling shut.

“But first, I’m going to fuck you?”

“Now?”

Clint shook his head. “No, not now. I have some things to get first.” He pretended to think for a minute. “You remember what I said about your birthday?” Phil blinked and then nodded slowly. “After that. After you’ve begged me to put your cage back on, you’re going to beg me to ruin your hole. How does that sound?”

Phil groaned. “I have to wait a month?”

Laughing, Clint pulled Phil in close to hug him. “A month isn’t so long. We’ll just have to find ways to pass the time.”

“You’re evil,” Phil sighed.

“And you love me for it.”

Phil laughed. “Yeah, I really do.”


End file.
